Until I die
by Spiderbyte
Summary: Angela se retrouve en camp militaire avec sa fille Hana, à Gizeh. Bien évidemment, convaincre Fariha d'accepter de lui parler ne sera pas facile au vu de la présence d'Ana. ( Désolée, résumé pourri )
1. Gizeh, nous voilà!

POV : Angela Ziegler « Ange »

« Les passagers en direction de Gizeh peuvent embarquer dans le hall 59. »

Angela et Jesse se regardèrent et firent signes aux adolescents qui les accompagnaient de les suivre vers le hall indiqué. Le regard de la suissesse dériva sur une longue chevelure brune qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Le bleu et le chocolat se rencontrèrent et la blonde remarqua des larmes couler sur le visage de la coréenne. Elle fit signe à Jesse d'avancer avec les autres adolescents et prit Hana à part. La jeune fille la regarda tristement tandis qu'elles suivaient à petite distance le groupe de jeunes.

« Hana, je vois que quelque chose ne va pas, que t'arrive-t-il ma puce, demanda Angela, inquiète. »

« Rien de grave maman, j'ai juste oublié ma PSP à la maison, prétexta la brune »

« Non, je te l'ai mise dans ta valise, contra la blonde ».

« Ah bon ? Oh merci maman, répondit Hana en essuyant ses larmes avant de rejoindre ses camarades. »

Angela soupira. Elle ne changera jamais pensa-t-elle en souriant doucement.

« Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'empêches pas de mentir »

Elle jeta un regard à ses côtés pour y découvrir Amélie. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. La française prit doucement sa main en signe de réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi a-t-elle si peu confiance en moi ? »

« C'est probablement parce qu'elle a besoin de temps, elle vient à peine d'apprendre qu'elle avait été adoptée, lança Genji, de l'autre côté »

« N'exagère pas Genji, c'était il y a six mois, répliqua Amélie sèchement. »

« On est pas tous insensibles comme toi, Lacroix, tonna le cyber-humain »

Angela soupira, à nouveau au milieu des éternelles disputes de ses amis. Ils arrivèrent au guichet d'embarquement et présentèrent le billet. Ils comptèrent les adolescents et prirent place dans l'avion. Angela eut la « chance » de s'asseoir entre Amélie et Genji. Jesse, qui était juste devant elle, à côté d'Hana et d'Hanzo, lui lança un regard compatissant. Heureusement pour elle, Amélie avait décidé de regarder un film, Mr and Mrs Smith, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde au vu de sa passion pour les tueurs à gage. Genji quant à lui tenta de faire une sieste, chose impossible à cause des adolescents derrière lui. Angela sortit le livre qu'elle avait prévu, Nos Étoiles Contraires. Son regard dériva vers sa fille, plongée dans le jeu vidéo sur son téléphone. Même si elle semblait s'amuser, la blonde put aisément distinguer de petites perles se former au coin de ses yeux. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Tout le long du voyage, Angela concentra son attention sur Hana, cherchant ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Genji capta son regard et posa une main sur son bras.

« Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Ce n'est probablement pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, murmura-t-il à la blonde tandis que celle-ci posait la tête sur son épaule pour y trouver du réconfort. »

« Je ne cesse de me dire que c'est de ma faute, que je ne lui donne pas assez d'affection... Je voulais vraiment un enfant mais ... Genji... J'avais dix-neuf ans quand je l'ai adoptée, je ne savais pas à quel point ce serait dur de prendre soin d'elle... Genji ? Est-ce que je suis une si mauvaise mère ? »

« Non Angela, tu es une mère fantastique, je suis persuadé qu'Hana ne pourrait pas avoir de meilleure mère que toi, tu es affective, quand elle en a besoin tu es présente, que demander de plus ? Elle est seulement en pleine adolescence. »

« Elle a dix-neuf ans Genji... Elle est adulte maintenant. Mais quand je la vois, je vois encore le bambin d'un an que j'ai adopté ... »

Elle se tut, voyant Jesse passer un bras autour des épaules de la coréenne en la laissant pleurer contre lui. Il lui chuchotait des paroles qu'Angela n'entendait pas.

« Thérapie Mc Cree bonjour, railla Amélie en retirant ses écouteurs »

« Tu n'as pas fini de te moquer des gens, Amélie ? Cela devient lourd, lança sèchement le concerné, la brune toujours dans ses bras. »

Angela sourit tendrement en voyant sa fille s'assoupir dans les bras du cow bow. Elle regarda à travers le hublot. Elle apercevait enfin le sol se rapprocher. L'atterrissage fut quelque peu brutal mais les regards émerveillés des adolescents alors qu'ils sortaient de l'aéroport dans une ambiance typiquement égyptienne en valait la peine. Une main saisit le poignet d'Angela et au contact, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas à paniquer. Te voilà enfin , pensa-t-elle.

« Docteur Ziegler, quel plaisir de vous accueillir ici, s'écria Ana, au plus grand désespoir de la blonde »

« Ana, je suis heureuse de te voir, lança-t-elle avec une joie simulée. Dis moi, n'était ce pas Fariha qui devait venir nous chercher ? »

« Oh excusez moi, quand elle a appris que vous veniez elle m'a demandé de la remplacer, répondit Ana. »

Le coeur d'Angela se serra. Elle sentit la main d'Amélie se glisser doucement dans la sienne.

« Bon, J'imagine que vous devez être fatigués. Je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre hôtel. »


	2. Helix International Security

POV : Fariha Amari. Enième soupir de la journée. Troisième tasse de café. Fariha se leva de sa chaise et alla enfiler son armure Raptora. Encore un soupir. Elle regarda rapidement son téléphone, constata qu'elle était toujours sans réponse du chef de camp militaire. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie de Mc Cree. Elle tenta d'appeler les autres moniteurs, Genji, Hanzo et Amélie. Ce fut cette dernière qui répondit. "Salut."

"Salut Amélie, excuse moi de te déranger mais je n'ai pas de réponse par rapport à votre visite de la base d'Helix Internationnal Security. Vers quelle heure viendrez vous ?"

"Écoute ma grande, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est à Angela qu'il faut demander et j'ai un gros doute sur le fait qu'elle te réponde vu que tu nous a laissé en plan à l'aéroport, répondit brusquement la française"

"Ma mère ne vous a PAS expliqué ?"

"Que tu voulais pas voir Angie ? Si elle l'a fait"

"Non c'est pas ça, j'avais énormément de travail, j'ai fait des heures supplémentaires, se justifia Fariha"

"Enfin bref, je viens de lui demander elle dit vers 10h, tu vas essayer de ne pas nous laisser en plan cette fois j'espère, lança Amélie."

"Je serai là, je le promets, répondit l'égyptienne"

"Tiens ta promesse Amari, sinon je t'assure que je finirai ce que j'avais commencé avec ta mère, menaça la monitrice."

Sur ce elle coupa l'appel. Fariha ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Elle fit en vitesse le chemin vers la base et arriva à 9h50. Elle entra dans la salle du personnel.

"Pharah, présente, lança-t-elle en entrant"

"Tu as failli être en retard Amari."

Elle se contenta d'ignorer le vieil homme qui l'avait interpellée et retourna à l'entrée. 9h58, elle était dans les temps. Elle vit arriver le groupe, Hanzo et Mc Cree en tête, suivis de près par Amélie et Hana. Son regard se posa sur une belle blonde en fin de groupe et elle se sentit mal. Le groupe arriva près d'elle.

"De toute évidence tu y tiens à ta mère, railla Amélie."

"Laisse la tranquille, Lacroix, menaça Genji"

"Bon sang vous êtes incorrigibles vous deux, grinça Angela."

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit une sorte de courant électrique la traverser. La blonde la rejoignit et la gifla.

"Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Angie, râla-t-elle."

"C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Tu devais venir à l'aéroport nous chercher mais tu as envoyé ta mère ! Scheibe, s'exclama la blonde, un léger sourire pointant malgré tout sur ses lèvres."

Fariha éclata de rire, gênée.

"T'as pas changé. Angela, tu sais bien que je ne raterais aucune occasion de te voir sans une bonne raison."

La blonde se contenta de maugréer des paroles incompréhensibles. Fariha dit signe au groupe de la suivre. La visite se passa mieux qu'elle s'y attendait, les adolescents étaient calmes, curieux d'apprendre. Lorsque le moment de partir arriva, elle se dirigea vers Angela.

"Je suppose que je ne dois pas espérer t'inviter au restaurant, demanda-t-elle nerveusement."

"Bien sûr que si, Fariha, je t'accompagnerai avec joie au restaurant, répondit la blonde en riant."

L'égyptienne soupira de soulagement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Angela s'arrêta soudainement de rire, comme hypnotisée.

"J'interromps quelque chose?"

Elles se retournèrent et virent Ana. Celle-ci arborait une mine fière.

"Désolée Fariha, mais ce soir on a un repas prévu à nous deux, lança-t-elle."

Angela baissa la tête. La brune franchit la distance entre sa mère et elle et se campa devant elle.

"Écoute moi bien, commença-t-elle sèchement. Que tu te prennes la grosse tête parce que je te demande d'aller les chercher à l'aéroport à ma place, passe encore. Mais que tu m'empêches de voir Angie? Tu rêves."

"Cette femme te change, ma chérie, Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir quelqu'un qui ne te laisse pas être toi même et je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour que ça n'arrive pas."

"Bah tiens! Tu veux gérer ma vie maintenant, ironisa Fariha."

La mère et la fille se défièrent du regard.

"Si tu veux je l'achève, lança Amélie en souriant de manière sadique."

"Toi vas faire dodo, lança Ana en lui tirant une fléchette anesthésiante."

La française s'endormit et fut rattrapée par Lena, une adolescente et amie d'Hana.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que vous rentriez, votre monitrice est fatiguée, railla la mère Amari."

Fariha lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner et d'entraîner le groupe vers la sortie. Le groupe partit rapidement. Elle rentra chez elle, se préparer pour le repas avec Angela.


	3. Vendetta

POV Angela Ziegler.

Elle envoyait les vêtements de tous côtés, soupirant toujours plus. Elle finit par arriver à la fin de sa garde robe et grogna de rage en envoyant valser sa dernière robe.

"Eh bien maman, j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir refaire les magasins, plaisanta Hana en voyant le désordre. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a ?"

"Fariha m'a invitée au restaurant mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre, répondit Angela."

Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui pouffait de rire.

"Excuse moi mais j'ai l'impression de voir une fille de mon âge qui irait à son premier rencard, rit la coréenne."

"Ce n'est pas un rencard, argua Angela, les joues écarlates."

"Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça? C'est ton amie non ? Et pourtant tu lui as fait une crise pour l'aéroport puis tu as agi comme une tornade sur ta garde-robe pour un simple repas. Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas hein, répondit la jeune fille en continuant de rire"

"oui bon... Je l'aime peut-être un peu, hésita la suissesse."

"Bien, conclut Hana. Tu devrais peut-être porter ça, reprit-elle en saisissant une jupe écossaise, un chemisier blanc et des bas noirs."

"Ce n'est pas un peu simpliste? Je veux dire..."

"ça te présente comme tu es et c'est ce qu'il te faut, répondit la brune. Si tu te donnes une autre apparence, elle pourrait être déçue."

Angela fut étonnée de l'habilité de sa fille à trouver un style parfait pour la soirée... et à lui donner des conseils.

"Dis Hana, tu ne serais pas déjà tombée amoureuse, dis moi?"

La brune rougit très intensément et se détourna.

"Euh... Et bien... C'est à dire que... Ce n'est pas ta préoccupation actuelle. Vas-y, elle doit sûrement t'attendre, répondit-elle."

"Je ne devrais pas me maquiller?"

"Tu es parfaite maman, alors vas-y, s'écria la brune en poussant sa mère vers la sortie."

La blonde acquiesça et se rendit au restaurant. Elle attendit devant, consultant régulièrement son téléphone. Une main se posa sur son bras et elle se retourna vers les deux orbes brunes qui la regardaient.

"Tu es venue, murmura Fariha. Oh mon dieu Angela, tu es splendide"

Elle se sentit rougir sous le regard de l'égyptienne. Celle-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elles s'installèrent et consultèrent le menu. Angela sentait le regard de Fariha posé sur elle, tellement puissant qu'elle en levait parfois les yeux avant de les rabaisser immédiatement. La brune commanda pour elles puis posa sa main à une dizaine de centimètres de celle d'Angie. Impossible de savoir laquelle des deux entrelaça leurs doigts et caressa le dos de la main de l'autre. Angela savait que son regard brillait d'amour, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Celui de Fariha y était très semblable. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le restaurant, Fariha prit sa main et posa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. La suissesse lui fit face, le regard étincelant. La brune posa les mains sur les épaules de son vis à vis, réduisant doucement la distance entre elles. La blonde colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'égyptienne, voulant sentir cette douceur. Celle-ci répondit à son appel de manière immédiate. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Angela tenta de dire quelque chose mais Fariha posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

"Angie... Je t'aime énormément, tu le sais."

"Ne t'avise même pas de me sortir ce que je pense Fariha, menaça la suissesse."

"Hélas, tu sais que ça ne mènera à rien... ça a déjà foiré une fois, ça peut se reproduire."

"Je me fiche de savoir où cela va nous mener Fariha, je veux juste retenter quelque chose avec toi. La dernière fois, c'était à cause de ta mère, ça ne se passera plus..."

"Non Angie, je suis désolée, on ne peut pas, murmura la brune dans son oreille."

La blonde se dégagea brusquement et gifla son vis à vis. Celle-ci la regarda choquée.

"Angela..."

"Je ne suis qu'une idiote! Évidemment que tu n'as pas changé, tu es la fille de ta mère! J'en ai mare que tu joues avec moi Fariha! J'ai un coeur tu sais? Et là, tu viens de le briser, encore, cria la suissesse avant de faire demi-tour et de courir vers l'hôtel."

Elle courut, courut, grimpa les marches trois à trois et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Hana la rejoignit et remarqua ses larmes, qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir.

"Tu peux pleurer maman, murmura la brune en passant ses bras autour d'elle."

La blonde éclata en sanglots. Elle était incontrôlable, aucune parole ne put la réconforter. Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Amélie et Jesse la rejoignirent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hana, demanda Amélie en regardant son amie pleurer dans son sommeil."

Elle leur expliqua tout, le rencard, le pas en avant suivi de deux pas en arrière.

"Amélie, Jesse, elle était déjà sortie avec Fariha?"

Les deux adultes se concertèrent du regard puis hochèrent de la tête.

"Oui, Hana chérie, il y a de cela 20 ans elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, puis Ana s'en est mêlée, laissant Angela seule avec un bambin d'un an et demi, après une relation de presque trois ans. On pourrait dire que Fariha est ta deuxième mère. Mais quand maman ours s'en mêle, il ne faut pas espérer en sortir. J'imagine que notre égyptienne préférée a eu peur d'une deuxième histoire comme celle là et a voulu protéger ta mère, expliqua Jesse"

"Bon c'est décidé, j'achève Ana dès demain, ragea Amélie. Elle a fait assez de mal comme ça."

"Toi tu ne fais rien, répondit Hana. Jesse, encore une question. Fariha n'était-elle pas mineure à mon adoption?"

"Ton adoption est un vrai mystère, murmura-t-il. Techniquement, même Angela ne devait pas être en âge d'adopter."

"Je vois, murmura sombrement Hana."

Elle allait se venger d'Ana, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.


	4. Raptora Girl

POV Hana Song Ziegler

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que le rendez-vous avait eu lieu. Fariha avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'appeler Angela mais Hana avait intercepté tous les appels. Sa mère lui en était très reconnaissante. Jesse et elle se relayaient pour veiller sur la suissesse qui mangeait à peine et passait son temps à pleurer.

"Et dire qu'elles formaient un super couple, lança Jesse en donnant une tasse de café à la coréenne."

"Ne peut on rien faire pour changer ça ?"

"À moins qu'Amélie réussisse à tuer Ana , non, répondit-il. Et je ne voudrais pas que ça crée des tensions supplémentaires entre Fariha et elle."

La brune hocha doucement la tête. Elle se blottit doucement contre l'américain. Celui ci passa ses bras autour d'elle.

"Je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état, chuchota Hana. Elle était tellement heureuse, quand elle a appris que Fariha venait nous chercher à l'aéroport, et puis quand elles sont allées au restaurant. Et là j'ai l'impression qu'elle va devenir un zombie."

Jesse se mit à rire, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

"Tu as de ces références, Hana, s'exclama le "cow-boy" en riant. Mais en effet, c'est un peu ça. Je suis sur qu'on trouvera une solution. Ces deux là sont trop mignonnes pour être séparées."

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il la serra dans ses bras encore plus fort. Elle sentit son coeur accélérer tandis qu'elle sentait son odeur exotique lui chatouiller le nez. Elle se dégagea doucement et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, près du lit de sa mère. "Non Hana, tu n'aimes pas Mc Cree, il est juste séduisant... Très séduisant... Bon sang Hana il a l'âge de ta mère!"

" Hana, tout va bien , demanda Jesse en la regardant"

"O... Oui, oui , j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, se justifia-t-elle."

Un mouvement de sa mère attira son attention. Angela s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. La brune se précipita vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci avait un regard de chien battu.

"Tu vas te décider à lui parler un jour, demanda Genji en entendant sonner le téléphone de la blonde."

"Qu'est ce que ça change? Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

"Bon sang Angie, ça ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner si vite, s'exclama Jesse."

"Si vite? Si vite?! Cela fait dix huit ans que j'essaye de la récupérer Jesse! Dix-huit ans, cria la blonde.

Hana essuya doucement les joues de sa mère en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Soudai elle se leva et sortit. Elle frappa à la porte d'Amélie, qui lui ouvrit, toute débraillée.

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce que j'interromps, j'aimerais juste l'adresse de Fariha, lança la brune."

La noire acquiesça.

"Ne t'aventure pas sur la même voie que moi, murmura la française en notant l'adresse."

"Je n'y compte pas, lâcha la coréenne."

"J'en suis sûre, murmura Amélie. Bon allez, va flinguer Raptora Girl"

Hana ne se fit pas prier. Cela lui prit dix minutes pour arriver chez l'égyptienne. Celle-ci portait encore son armure Raptora. Elle fut surprise de voir Hana.

"Hana? Que fais tu ici? Ta mère va s'inquiéter, s'exclama Fariha."

"De toute évidence, vous ne vous souciez pas suffisamment d'elle pour être avec, rétorqua la jeune fille."

La brune soupira.

"Entre, je sens que cette conversation va être longue, murmura Fariha en s'écartant pour la laisser passer."

La coréenne ne s'attendait pas à une ambiance si ... Chaleureuse, indescriptible. Fariha lui fit signe de s'assoir et prit place face à elle.

"Écoute Hana, crois moi, je voudrais que les choses soient différentes."

"Mais il y a Ana."

"Pardon?"

"C'est à cause d'elle que vous rendez ma mère triste, répondit la plus jeune. Jesse et Amélie me l'ont expliqué. Mais vous ne dépendez plus d'elle maintenant, vous pouvez changer les choses, pour peu que vous aimiez vraiment ma mère."

"Si j'aime ta mère? Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à elle, que je rêve de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai grandi dans un milieu dans lequel l'homosexualité était très mal vue, avec une mère homophobe. Je ne peux pas faire vivre cela à Angie, expliqua Fariha."

"Vous ne dépendez plus d'Ana maintenant, vous n'avez plus à l'écouter, si elle vous aime elle s'y fera. Mais vous, êtes vous heureuse comme ça ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Alors allez voir ma mère et dites le lui, s'exclama Hana."

"La voix de la raison a parlé. Dis moi Hana, tu me sembles bien mature, admira la brune."

"On me le dit souvent."

"Bon, il est temps que j'aille réparer mes dégâts, murmura Fariha.

Et elles partirent vers l'hôtel. Elles firent irruption dans la chambre d'Angela. Le regard de celle-ci brilla de larmes alors qu'elle courait vers sa fille et l'égyptienne.

"F...Fariha? Mais tu ..."

"Je ne t'abandonnerai plus Angie, chuchota la grande brune tandis que la blonde lui sautait au cou. "

"Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, lança Hana vers sa mère avant de sortir, suivie par Jesse."

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours accompagnée par le "cow-boy".

"Hana, tu es sûre que ça va?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques jours, répondit l'américain."

"Je... Je vais bien Jesse, je t'assure, murmura Hana, rouge comme une pivoine."

"J'ai une idée pour le vérifier, lança mystérieusement l'homme."

Hana s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il l'attira doucement dans un baiser.

 **Pour tous commentaires, je sais qu'ils sont très éloignés en âge mais après tout pourquoi pas ? L'important c'est L'Amouuuuur ^^. N'hésitez pas à commenter**.


	5. I hate you, I love you

PoV : Amélie Lacroix Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'Angela, résolue à lui dire. Enfin. Après vingt ans ans d'attente. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, entrouverte. Son sang se figea dans ses veines en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

[Feeling used, But I still miss you]

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

[And I can't see the end of this,

Just wanna feel your kiss]

Ce n'était pas possible.

[Against my lips,

And now all this time Is passing by]

Son coeur se fendait, petit à petit.

[But I still can't seem to tell you why

It hurts me every time I see you

Realize how much I need you]

Elle courut, courut encore. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Son coeur était presque totalement brisé, et Amélie pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas fini.

[I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you]

Elle comprenait qu'elle avait trop attendu.

[Don't want to but I can't put

Nobody else above you]

Oh elle la détestait.

[I hate you I love you,

I hate that I love you]

Elle voulait se cacher tant elle avait honte.

[You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her]

Elle courait dans les rues de Gizeh, elle sentait ses poumons brûler mais ce n'était rien à côté de son coeur brisé.

[I miss you when I can't sleep

Or right after coffee

Or right when I can't eat

I miss you in my front seat

Still got sand in my sweaters

From nights we don't remember]

Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide.

[Do you miss me like I miss you?

Fucked around and got attached to you

Friends can break your heart too,

and I'm always tired

but never of you]

Si stupide de croire qu'une simple nuit représentait tout. Au final elle n'avait été qu'un outil.

[If I pulled a you on you,

you wouldn't like that shit

I put this real out,

but you wouldn't bite that shit

I type a text but then I nevermind that shit

I got these feelings but you never mind that shit

Oh oh, keep it on the low]

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette année de leur adolescence où elles étaient ensembles.

[You're still in love with me but your friends don't know

If u wanted me you would just say so

And if I were you, I would never let me go

I don't mean no harm

I just miss you on my arm]

Ce moment où elle était heureuse.

[Wedding bells were just alarms

Caution tape around my heart

You ever wonder what we could have been?

You said you wouldn't and you fucking did

Lie to me, lie with me,

get your fucking fix

Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed]

Oh qu'elle se sentait idiote là. Bien sûr qu'elle préférait Fariha.

[Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing

Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance

I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing

But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings

When love and trust are gone

I guess this is moving on Everyone

I do right does me wrong

So every lonely night, I sing this song]

Elle pensa à la manière dont elle-même avait manipulé Lena. Cette pauvre jeune femme qui croyait être dans une relation autre que physique.

[I hate you I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to, but I can't put

Nobody else above you]

Peut-être devait elle passer à autre chose.

[I hate you I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her]

Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les mêmes cheveux blonds platine, les mêmes yeux azurs.

[All alone I watch you watch her

Like she's the only girl you've ever seen

You don't care you never did

You don't give a damn about me]

Alors que depuis dix-neuf ans elle ne voyait plus que l'égyptienne.

[Yeah all alone I watch you watch her

She's the only thing you've ever seen

How is it you'll never notice

That you are slowly killing me]

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

[I hate you I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to, but I can't put

Nobody else above you]

Si facile, si évident.

[I hate you I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her]

Elle se dirigea vers un pont, repensant à un poème qu'elle avait écrit lorsqu'elle était encore au collège.

Tu les entends rire.

Tu ne veux pas pleurer. 

Tes parents, tes amis te voient souffrir.

Sans Savoir que faire pour t'aider.

Angela était son problème, ce pour quoi on ne pouvait pas l'aider. Aller voir les professeurs ? 

Pas de chance, t'as un coup de coeur.

Changer d'école? 

Cela recommence, t'en as ras le bol. 

Oh que oui, Angela avait été son professeur, en soi.

Tu pleures, tu cries,

Les autres s'en rient.

La prof en rajoute une couche.

Et tes parents ne tuent pas mouche.

Personne n'avait agi pour elle. Ils l'avaient laissée dans cette souffrance, Angela la première.

Tu penses au grand saut,

Rapide, facile 

Personne n'essaye de te retenir, Trop facile 

Alors tu fonds en sanglots. 

Amélie trouvait son poème nul, mais l'idée du saut lui plaisait.

Elle monta sur la rambarde, prête à sauter. Ainsi ses problèmes seraient réglés. Elle fit un pas en avant.


	6. Ce que tu as ?

POV Angela Ziegler. "Vite, il faut la retrouver, s'exclama Angela, paniquée." Elles coururent et arrivèrent au pont. Amélie n'était pas dessus. Elles se précipitèrent vers la rambarde. Aucune trace de la française. "Oh non Fariha... C'est notre faute, murmura la suissesse en pleurant contre l'épaule de l'égyptienne. " "Angie, elle n'est pas en bas de ce pont, j'en suis sûre. On la retrouvera." La suissesse hocha la tête. Son regard tomba soudain sur deux personnes, l'une pleurant dans les bras de l'autre. Angela reconnut avec soulagement la longue chevelure d'Amélie. Elle voulut aller vers elle mais Fariha la retint par le bras. La blonde lui lança un regard inquisiteur. "Au cas où la silhouette qui tient notre française préférée ne te rappellerait rien, dis toi que cette scène est étrange. Elles sont pires ennemies." "Tu veux dire que c'est..." "Oui, ma mère, murmura l'égyptienne." Soudain, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le couple. Amélie redoubla de larmes et Ana passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elles se dirigèrent vers la blonde et Angela put voir que le regard de l'égyptienne la plus âgée n'était pas empli de colère mais de regrets. "Ziegler, Fariha, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous parlions de quelque chose, murmura sombrement la vieille femme" Les deux amantes se regardèrent avec inquiétude puis suivirent la mère Amari chez elle. Arrivées là bas, Ana leur prépara une boisson et s'installa dans le canapé face à elles, laissant Amélie se reposer sur ses genoux. Fariha regardait sa mère avec insistance, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. "Bon tout d'abord, sachez que même si je n'apprécie pas l'effet que ça a sur mademoiselle Lacroix, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre relation, je vous souhaite juste d'être heureuses." "Attends... Quoi? Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver pour que tu changes d'avis, demanda Fariha, abasourdie." La vieille femme soupira, et la plus jeune put voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent quand elle vit sa mère prendre une feuille. "On m'a diagnostiqué un cancer, murmura tristement la "maman ours"." Les yeux de la plus jeune égyptienne s'emplirent de larmes et Angela prit la main de son amante. Elle regarda la mère Amari, qui semblait aussi triste que sa fille. "Un cancer de quoi, demanda Fariha à mi-voix." "De la thyroïde..." De tous les cancers, Ana était tombé sur celui là. L'un des plus graves. Elle regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui serrait les poignets, lutant pour ne pas détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. "Il me reste six mois Fariha... Ma Fariha chérie, promets moi de continuer à sourire et à te battre pour ce que tu crois juste. Mais surtout, sois heureuse. Promets le moi, supplia la femme d'âge avancé." "Je te le promets, chuchota l'égyptienne, pleurant de plus en plus." "Docteur Ziegler, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Angela, resterez vous avec ma Fariha dans cette épreuve? C'est important vous savez?" "Je serai là, et ce jusqu'à ma mort, murmura solennellement Angela." Fariha plongea sa tête dans le cou de la suissesse, désespérée. Elle regarda soudainement Amélie, qui versait aussi des larmes alors qu'elle se redressait. "Alors... Tu vas mourrir maman ours?" "Tu attends ça depuis dix ans, ça devrait te plaire, plaisanta la vieille." "Mais qui vais-je pouvoir torturer? Ana, reste parmi nous, s'écria Amélie en pleurant elle aussi. T'es qu'une emmerdeuse mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime." "Malheureusement, ce n'est pas changeable... Aussi peu que ce qu'Angela a, murmura la vieille égyptienne." "Ce que tu as , s'étrangla Fariha." Angela baissa la tête. "La chorée de Huntington..."


	7. Stay with me

Point de vue Jesse Mc Cree. Il se recula doucement, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hana. _Punaise Jesse... Elle pourrait être ta fille,_ pensa-t-il. "Jesse ?" Il regarda mieux Hana. Elle semblait heureuse, mais aussi légèrement prise de doute. Son regard brillait, empli d'amour. Voyant qu'il avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle, il se détacha doucement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Hana lui prit la main et le tira vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes, son visage à quelques centimètres. "Jesse, dis quelque chose, supplia-t-elle." "C'est immoral, très immoral, j'ai dix-huit ans de plus que toi Hana... Et puis... Je suis un ancien criminel, je ne suis pas bon pour toi." "Je ne demande pas ce qui est moral ou non, je demande juste si tu m'aimes." "Bien sûr que je t'aime Hana, murmura Jesse en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la coréenne." Hana passa avec hésitation ses bras autour du cou de l'américain, approfondissant le baiser. Leur langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet tendre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouvait un peu appuyée contre le mur. Elle regarda passionnément l'américain avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. "Et si on en parlait à ma mère avant ça, proposa Hana." "Bonne idée, répondit le jeune homme." Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers celle d'Angela. Ce fut Amélie qui leur ouvrit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, jambes croisées, un livre dans la main gauche et une tasse de thé dans l'autre main. "Tu n'es qu'une idiote! Tu aurais dû m'en parler, s'exclamait Fariha." "Et qu'est ce que tu aurais pu y changer hein? Déjà que tu me parles à peine plus d'une fois par an je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'aurait intéressée, ragea Angela." Jesse se tourna vers Amélie, qui souriait de plus en plus, ses yeux regardant tour à tour les deux femmes et son livre. " Tu ne fais rien pour les calmer, remarqua-t-il." "Je trouve cette scène hilarante. Roméo et Juliette qui se battent, c'est tellement mignon, se moqua Amélie. Eh Angie, si elle ne veut plus de toi j'abandonnerais bien mon thé pour toi hein." Elle reçut pour seule réponse la main de Fariha qui gifla sa joue . "J'ai peur de te perdre tu comprends?" "Tu as peur ? Tu as peur ?! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la peur, Fariha, aucune! J'ai vécu dans l'illusion " Les médecins ne sont jamais malades". Je me suis dit : j'aurai pas ce que mon père avait. Mais j'avais tort... J'ai commencé à voir les symptômes... À devoir envisager d'écrire mon testament avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop forts pour ça, que je finisse par en perdre la raison, comme j'aurai perdu tout contrôle de mes mouvements à un moment. J'ai la trouille Fariha, en permanence. J'ai peur de mourrir, de laisser Hana seule... Tu n'imagines même pas combien je prie pour tenir un jour de plus, une semaine, peut-être un mois. Mais je le sais, dans maximum seize ans, ça en sera fini de moi, tu comprends ça ?! Alors ne va pas me dire que tu as peur !" Les yeux d'Hana s'embrouillèrent et Jesse ne put l'empêcher de courir hors de la pièce. Il la rejoignit et la trouva assise contre le mur, pleurant doucement. "Je le savais Jesse... J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais... Oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas perdre ma mère, comment vais-je faire?" Il n'y avait plus rien de la jeune Coréenne toute souriante, juste une jeune fille perdue et désespérée. Il s'assit à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front. "J'aimerais... J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout ira bien Hana mais... Personne ne sait comment ça va se passer..." "Je sais que rien ne changera, murmura Hana. Jesse? Tu veux bien... Rester avec moi ?" "Tout ce que tu voudras, mon coeur , répondit l'américain avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres." Quelqu'un se racla la gorge près d'eux et ils virent Angela et Fariha dans l'embrasure de la porte, cette dernière ayant un bras autour de la taille de la blonde. "Hana, tu n'oublierais pas de me dire quelque chose?" "Et toi ? Par exemple pour ta maladie, rétorqua la petite brune." Angela soupira et Jesse put voir qu'elle était très fatiguée. "Je ne t'aurais pas empêchée d'être avec tu sais... Tu pouvais me le dire... Et pour ma maladie, j'allais te le dire une fois rentrées, s'excusa la suissesse." "Attends tu vas pas me buter si je sors avec ta fille, demanda Jesse." "Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Il est noté Ana Amari sur mon front ? Plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse que ce soit avec toi, j'ai eu peur que ce soit Hanzo ou Mako, plaisanta la blonde." "Désolée d'interrompre votre réunion de famille mais vous pensez pas qu'on devrait aller à l'aéroport? Il est quelle heure là, demanda Amélie en faisant irruption avec le groupe de jeunes, suivie d'Hanzo, Genji et Mako." Jesse jeta un regard entendu à Hana en regardant sa montre. "It's Hiiiiiigh Noon, s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur." "Tous les deux aussi tarés, ça va faire un beau couple, s'exclama Hanzo." "Je me sens seul à être célibataire, murmura Genji." "T'as qu'à te faire ton frère, rétorqua Amélie." "Toi, reste avec ta pilote désynchronisée, lança le japonais." "Je propose qu'on y aille avant de se chopper une migraine, déclara Mc Cree." "Accordé, répondit Angela en riant." Et tous en coeur rentrèrent vers l'aéroport, chantant une composition de Jesse, It's high Noon ( Comme par hasard. ), qu'Hana rechanta en Coréen et en Allemand. 


	8. Une s'en va et une autre arrive

Point de vue Fariha

15 ans plus tard

Fariha était toujours assise, plongée dans son livre. Des bras l'entourèrent et elle leva les yeux vers la blonde qui se trouvait derrière elle, quelques mèches grises contrastant très légèrement avec la couleur naturelle.

"Comment ça va, Mein liebling, demanda la plus âgée."

La brune fit mine de l'ignorer.

"Fariha, insista Angela."

"Tu n'as pas dormi dans la chambre cette nuit, mon ange, murmura l'ancien agent d'Helix International security."

"Mes mouvements étaient trop incontrôlables... Et ça continue à empirer, se lamenta la blonde, un grand mouvement de bras confirmant ses dires."

"Tout ira bien, chérie. Tiens ils ne sont pas encore là?"

Comme pour lui répondre, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Fariha se leva et alla ouvrir.

"Hallo, s'exclama Hana en serrant l'égyptienne dans ses bras."

"Salut, ajouta Mc Cree. Dis donc, Santa Fe Zurich c'est pas facile hein."

"Il ne fallait pas habiter au bout du monde, plaisanta la grande brune."

"Voyons Hana, tu ne viens même pas dire bonjour à ta vieille maman, s'offusqua faussement Angela en venant dans le couloir."

Hana et sa mère s'enlacèrent et Fariha remarqua combien la coréenne avait changé, arborant maintenant des formes très féminine et une mine sérieuse. Jesse quand à lui ne prenait pas une ride. Tous s'installèrent dans le canapé et Fariha passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse.

" Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à dire, annonça Hana."

"Pas de maladie hein, s'exclama l'égyptienne."

"Non non. En fait, commença Hana en se blottissant dans les bras de Jesse, C'est enfin une bonne nouvelle."

"Vous allez adorer, lança son mari en posant sa main sur celle d'Hana, qui reposait sur son ventre."

"Vous allez être grand-mères, annonça la coréenne."

"Oh mein Gott! Hana je suis tellement heureuse, s'exclama Angela en se tenant malgré tout à distance de sa fille."

"Dis, je veux bien que tu deviens un danger public mais là ta fille vient de te dire qu'elle va être maman alors prends la dans tes bras, lança Fariha. Félicitations ceci dit."

La blonde se dirigea prudemment vers sa fille et la serra doucement, comme si elle pouvait se briser au moindre moment. L'égyptienne vit des larmes se former au coin des yeux de sa conjointe et elle se précipita pour aller la soutenir.

"J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle, murmura joyeusement Angela."

"Raconte, s'exclama Hana."

"Ils ont trouvé un remède expérimental pour ma maladie. J'aurai peut être la chance de connaître cet enfant, déclara la blonde."

"Et de ne plus faire tomber de verres, plaisanta Fariha."

Elle faisait allusion au mariage d'Hana et Jesse, dix ans plus tôt. Angela commençait à avoir plus de symptômes faisant dérailler ses mouvements et avait détruit une énorme pile de verres de champagne, ce qui avait fait rire Amélie, devenue Amélie Lacroix-Oxton. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Mei Shimada gèle le tout pour les réparer. Ce souvenir en faisait rire plus d'un, encore à l'heure actuelle.

"Et peut être que tu pourras lui apprendre plein de trucs, comme lécher le batteur plein de chocolat ou tricoter en lisant et regardant la télévision, renchérit Hana."

"J'ai quand même peu de chances de survivre tu sais, murmura la plus vieille."

"Mais tu as cette chance, Angie, lança Jesse."

"Vous resterez jusqu'à ce que je meure?"

Tous se regardèrent.

"Bien sûr! Emmerdeurs jusqu'au bout, s'exclama Fariha.

"Jusqu'à ce que je meure, répéta Angela, ce à quoi tous acquiescèrent."

 **Angela Ziegler mourut quelques mois plus tard, dans les bras de son épouse Fariha Amari, avec laquelle elles allaient atteindre les dix-neuf ans de mariage. L'enfant d'Hana et Jesse Mc Cree naquit le jour même de sa mort et fut appelée Angela également. Aujourd'hui, Hana est veuve et vit dans une maison de repos, régulièrement visitée par sa fille devenue Avocate (il faut croire que même sa grand mère adoptive a déteint sur elle n'est pas Fariha? )**

 **Bon, voilà, cette triste histoire est finie, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**


End file.
